6 to 3
by Greakfreak
Summary: When Will, Nyssa, Clarisse, Chris, Travis and Katie get thrown of a quest for Aphrodite. Oh fun.


**This was a REALLY fun fanfic I did. BTW I am against Thalico, my OC Jack (girl) and Jessie are Aphrdite daughters. Jack has black hair, and is Nico's girlfriend. **

Will PoV  
I was walking by the forges and I saw an Aphrodite girl swat sweat off her forehead and hammer on the sheet of metal again. Wait, Aphrodite girls hate the forges. So that girl is... Nyssa! Oh, Zeus, she is so beautiful! What are you thinking man? She would never go for a healer. "Do you need something Will?" Came a voice like nectar. "Huh, oh, hey Nyssa!" Stupid! I sound so stupid! "Hey, so did you need something? Oh! You said your quiver was broken, I had some free time so I fixed it for you!" She handed me my quiver. "Wow, it looks amazing!" "Thanks, I had time to kill. So did you need something else, or are you trying to peek through our back window to see some Aphrodite girls?" She asked dryly. "No, um, I just came for my quiver, thanks! I have to go; I have to teach a class." I didn't lie, I teach a class, but it isn't for another hour. "Ok then, nice chat. Bye." She saluted quickly. "Bye, Nyssa." She went back to pounding the metal.  
Nyssa PoV  
Oh my Zeus! Will Solice talked to me! Nyssa! He just wanted his quiver! My logical side said. Maybe he wanted to confess his undying love to me! Said my optimistic side. No, he couldn't ever like me; I'm just a dirty Hephaestus girl. But wow, he is perfect! His golden locks just wrapped around his cheek bones, I just want to hold onto them and pull myself in for a ki... No! I can't be falling for him! He is too perfect. But can't blame where your heart goes.  
Travis PoV  
I peered out the window, the amazing Katie Gardner. I know my cabin would kill me if I dated Katie, but she is so beautiful, even when she isn't trying! She just sits there gardening, and yelling at me for my pranks. But I don't mind, getting to stare at her perfect green eyes and luscious brown hair is good enough to make me happy all day. Just then something hit my face. A strawberry. I looked where it came from and Katie was waving me over. We had been friends after the war. "Sup Gardner?" "Why are you staring at me Stoll?" "I wasn't! I was staring at, um, Melody! Yeah, Melody from Apollo!" "Oh, sorry then." "No prob. Mind if I chilled here for a while?" "I don't care." Yes! Victory for better Stoll!  
Katie PoV  
When I saw Travis staring I wanted it to be me so bad, but of course, it was Melody, the prettiest girl in Apollo cabin. But he actually wants to stay why I garden? He better not prank me. Oh but those dreamy blue eyes, and that perfect brown hair. "Um, Katie?" He snapped me out of my daydream. "Oh! Sorry. Oh look, this area is done! I have to go!" I got up and sped walked away. Stupid Katie! Why did you run away! Uhhhh.  
Chris PoV  
I sat under the bleachers in the amphitheater, watching the beautiful, perfect, Clarisse practice. She is so beautiful. I wish we could be together forever. But she is my best friend, and after the war, I was the only one she trusted. With all my daydreaming, I didn't see her walk over to the bleachers tilting her head crooked. "Chris?" "Oh, hey Clarisse!" Idiot! "Are you trying to note my battle strategy so you could attempt to beat us?" "No." I was just stalking you. "I was just trying to sneak up on my bestie, Clarisse." "Shut up Chris." She held out her hand and I grabbed it and stood up. "Thanks." "No problem. Hey, can you leave your door unlocked tonight, your brother Mark ..." "Sure." "You didn't even hear what happened." "Whatever happened, they deserved a pounding." "He wolf hollered at me when Annabeth cut part of my shirt and most of my stomach was showing." She wrapped her arms around her chest. "I- I have to go, um, kill my brother. See ya around Clarisse." "Um, see ya then." I left to give my brother serious pain!  
Clarisse PoV  
Is he seriously going to beat up his own sibling for embarrassing me. That's sweet! Wait, sweet?! Aphrodite get out of my head! 'Wasn't me, this time.' Uh, why can't I get Chris out of my mind? He is annoying, confused, cute, and brave. Cute? Uhhhh! Fine, stupid head, he is freaking hot! Every time I see him I wish I was beautiful, so he would like me! Happy head? 'Very.'

No PoV  
Rachel came to camp and went to Chiron. "Hey Chiron, anything I miss over the school year?" Just then Katie, Nyssa and Clarisse walked into the lunch area, the same place they were. Rachel's eyes turned green and a prophecy was announced, and she faced all three girls.  
2 will turn to 1 on a quest for Aphrodite  
3 to 6 will dwindle on facts hidden away  
The healer can heal the broken's fixer  
The thief can retreve the flowers bloom  
The fighter save the crazy  
With all the strength of all, 6 will turn to 3  
by a force stronger then death.  
"Who is the prophecy for?" Clarisse asked. "I am guessing all three of you. Because she directed it to you three. But it sounds like there will be 6 on this mission. We can guess that Clarisse is the fighter, Katie is the flower and Nyssa is the fixer, so you three pick one person you think fits the role as the crazy, thief, and the healer." Chiron said. "Chris, because he was crazy at one point." "Travis, because even if I can't trust him with my wallet, I can easily trust him with my life." "Will, best healer around." "Ok, we have our six for the mission. Meet at Thalia's tree tomorrow morning." Chiron said. They all left and packed. When they all got to Thalia's tree, they discussed the important key to the prophecy.  
Will PoV  
"'6 will turn to 3?' I guess that means 3 of us our going to die?" "No, I think something worse, because it says 'With all the strength of all, 6 will turn to 3, by a force stronger then death.' So I don't think someone's going to die." Clarisse concluded. Just then a pink limo came and stopped in front of them. "Kill me now." Clarisse mumbled. I also saw Nyssa groan. Oh yeah, Aphrodite is married to her father, but is Ares lover. So Clarisse and Nyssa are cousins and Nyssa's stepmom is dating Clarisse's dad. Wow and I thought my family was messed up. Wait, which also means, everyone here but Katie are cousins! Ewww. "Hello my darlings!" Came Aphrodite's voice from the limo. I grabbed Nyssa's hand. She squeezed it. Aphrodite came out and looked and sounded just like Nyssa! Except she was taller, had makeup, dress, heels, ECT. She probably projected our option of beauty. "Interesting choice of beauty boys. And I agree, they are very beautiful indeed."  
Chris PoV  
Gods, when Aphrodite came out and looked and sounded just like Clarisse! Except she was taller, had makeup, dress, heels, ECT. What did she mean by they? Wouldn't everyone see this perfect girl?  
Travis PoV  
She seemed to show off Katie's every perfection, which is a lot, but, it seemed fake to me. Katie had natural beauty, Aphrodite had made beauty, and not that she doesn't rock it! When gods read minds, be careful. I carefully looked at the girl beside me, listening carefully to Aphrodite, twirling her hair in her finger. Aphrodite kept glaring at me with Katie's perfect green eyes. Then she changed into a stunning blond with blue eyes and the perfect bod. K am a teenage boy, I notice these things!  
No PoV  
The boys were grateful Aphrodite turned back into her true form. "Finally, my mission. Apollo," she glared at Will. "Ticked off my son Eros, so he is getting revenge by breaking hearts and matching people with the wrong people. I need you 6 to find him and well, contain him. Any questions? No, good. He is currently in Paris." She handed them 6 airplane tickets. "Have fun in the city of love! Get it, it rhymes!" Will smiled. "See Will gets it, well, toodlelue!" She left. They got in the van with Argus to go to the airport. "How could you smile when she told the awful rhyme?" Travis asked. "Oh, easy, my dad comes every month for Haikus for 5 hours. So I learned how to plaster a believable smile. And I also learned some no no's for pickup lines." Nyssa grabbed his hand. "5 hours? That's awful." "I know." He said. "You have to teach me that." Travis said. "So back to reality, don't we know someone who deals with death who can tell us what is more powerful?" Chris asked. "Yeah, you might be smart for once Chris, we can ask Nico!" Travis said. "We can ask him when we land." They relaxed on the plane. Everyone except Katie. She has this bond with the Earth. The Earth goddess is her mother.  
Travis PoV  
Me and Katie sat next to each other on the plane. She was very shaky, but refused to freak out. She failed on take-off. I grabbed her hand and I think she broke it she squeezed it so hard. Once the plane steadied she calmed down. "Travis, I don't like being away from the ground." I squeezed her hand. "I will ALWAYS be there for you." "Thank you Travis." She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Best plane ride ever!  
Clarisse PoV  
I silently thanked Travis for calming garden girl down. But you will never hear it out loud. Chris was watching the movie on the seat and I was reading a knives catalog. It feels weird without my weapons on me. I had to completely change to remove all my weapons, all 57 of them. I am very creative on where I hid them. I just feel bare. The mist made them all look like a bunch of toys. There in the back. I feel normal; it's awful. Looking at all my brother's and step-brother's knives isn't helping. My eyes started becoming heavy. Chris of course noticed this. "Hey Clarisse, why don't you rest?" he patted his shoulder. "I have a pillow." I said. "You hate anything free. You think you need to earn it, were friends, you earned my shoulder." Shoot he is right. "I hate you." "I love you too." Did he just…? He guided my head down on his shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable. I easy drifted off.  
Nyssa PoV  
I saw the other girls fall asleep on the guys' shoulders. Really? Two of the toughest girls? I took pictures. I may not be a Hermes kid, but I know easy blackmail when I see it. Will saw what I was doing and started cracking up. After a few minutes of embarrassing pictures, he offered me one of his earplugs. His IPod had every Apollo son/daughter's music on it. Which is like every good song! It has like unlimited memory and updated every time we hit a wireless zone. Just then Aerosmith came on. "No way, you're related to Steven Tyler?!" "Yup." "So if I married you I would be related to Steven Tyler?!" Did I just seriously say I wanted to marry him? How much of an idiot do I sound like? He laughed. "Yeah, but I don't think we could ever marry." Now that was mean. I took out the earplug. "I'm tired, I'm going to rest." "My shoulder is available." He joked. "I'm fine." I took the pillow the flight attendant gave me and I curled up on my armrest. How much of a jerk is he? My brothers were right, never fall for an Apollonian. Boy, were they right.  
Will PoV  
Idiot! Solice! Really, 'Yeah, but I don't think we could ever marry.' How jerk like is that? I was just caught at an awkward point. She asked if we were ever married what was I suppose to say? Now she hates you! What makes matters worse is that her brothers warned me if I hurt her I would die by every weapon to their disposal, which is everything! I am toast! Really, they also have a human sized toaster! I have heard anyone who bypasses security and gets caught in there gets put inside it. They also threaten to 'slip' and push the lever down. Travis has been put in their 5 times and he hasn't escaped.  
No PoV  
When the plane landed they got their bags which had a note on there.  
Hello Darlings,  
You must go to the Venus Hotel and your rooms are under 3 names, Aphrodite, Venus, and Cyprus. I will kick you out of the hotel if you don't follow my room arrangements. Will and Nyssa in Aphrodite, Tratie… I mean Travis and Katie in Venus, and Chris and Clarisse in Cyprus. My name doesn't get old, does it? Enjoy your stay at Hŏtel Venus. See you soon darlings. 3 Aphrodite.  
"Oh fun. Were at a hotel dedicated to her." Clarisse said. "Come on guys, let's just get to the hotel so we can finish this stupid mission." Nyssa said annoyed. They piled in a van taxi and Travis said, "Pouvez-vous nous prendre a` l'Hŏtel Venus? Nous pouvons vous payer." "Oui bien sûr je peux." Said the driver. "You speak French?" Katie asked Travis once they started driving. "Yeah, I speak all languages of deception, which is French, English, Italian, German, and Polish."{I only added this for Fern. Love ya Fern} "Wow, impressive." Will said. "You will need to teach me that." He smiled. They got to the hotel and paid the driver with cash Katie found in her bag. They went to the front desk. "This is a professional place, not a place for children." Said the front desk man in a heavy accent. "Nous avons des rėserves, Aphrodite, Venus, et Cyprus." Chris said in fluent French. "I couldn't let Travis have all the fun impressing with his French." "My mistake, my dearest apologies. I didn't know the owner's mother had requested visitors." The man said. They walked up to their rooms. They followed there room arrangements. Travis and Katie's room had plants everywhere and a huge flat screen in every room. Clarisse and Chris' room was filled with ancient weaponry of all assortments as well as new weapons, nonexplosive as well as no guns, and a huge med kit on every wall. Will and Nyssa's room had music set of all sort as well as forging set. There was a note on the forgery set.  
The room is sound proof. Your father said you couldn't live without this. See I'm not that bad of a step-mom.  
Aphrodite.  
Will found a new pair of Beats on the music set. He then saw Nyssa's forgery set and silently thanked all the gods who cared about his ears. Nyssa laid on the bed and Will laid next to her. She turned away from him. He draped his arm playfully over her waist. She rolled over with a knife in her hand. "Touch me again and you will never play an instrument again." He put his hands up defensively. "Chill, I was only joshing you." "Whatever." She rolled over again and fell asleep.  
Will PoV  
Is she really that mad? Uh, you ticked off the one you think you love and has some of the most dangerous brothers. Somehow I fell asleep. But my troubles didn't end with me closing my eyes. As soon as I fell asleep, I woke up in a very beautiful room. "Young Apollonian, I see mommy has sent you to 'capture me'." Said a voice. Just then a man maybe 3 years older than me came out of the shadows. "Hello cousin. Do you like the place, my wonderful Psyche decorated it. She uses relaxing material to relax the soul." "It is very nice, but what did my father do to you?" he laughed. "He treats me like a child. Over and over again, 'Eros, bows are for men, you are a child.' 'Eros, the world sees me as the wonderful handsome man I am, the world sees you as the fat baby you are!' I am the god of beauty! Not that excuse of a sun god! He just replaced a titan! I assist mommy!" "Look, my father can say things at the wrong time, but that doesn't mean you can punish everyone!" I said. "What is your name foolish mortal?" "William Solice." "Oh, you're the kid who messed up his relationship up so bad I thought I dropped a lead arrow on her? Wow, too good! Apollo sent you!" "My father didn't send me! He wasn't there when I needed a dad, he only acknowledged me when he found out I was special! But I still stand here today to fix his foolish mistake, not because of him but for the world!" "Worthless mortal. Never defy a god. Watch your back. Your about to take a spin for the worst. I hope you like that garden girl." "What is that suppose to mean?" Eros disappeared. "Eros! Eros!" I woke up to no other than my father patting my head with a wet washcloth. Aphrodite was in a cook outfit with a tray of food. "Did I miss something?" I saw Nyssa in the back corner cowering. "William, I'm glad you're ok!" "Get away from me!" "William, I don't think that is any way to speak to your father." "Eros has put a curse on us, because of you! Now I am going to lose the love of my life! We all are! Soon Eros is going to shoot us all and it will all be because the god of truth couldn't keep his mouth shut!" I locked myself in the bathroom and felt myself sweating badly.  
Travis PoV  
I smelled bacon. That is what woke me, then I relieved I was in heaven. Me and Katie shared a king size bed, the room was full of sweats and huge TVs and Katie was in it. I opened my eyes to see Aphrodite in a cook outfit. "Breakfast is served." She chimed. Just then Chris barged in. "Will is having a breakdown, and do I smell bacon?" "What is wrong with William?" Aphrodite asked. "Nyssa came into my room saying Will started screaming and she doesn't know what to do. Can I have some bacon?" Aphrodite handed him the entire tray, lucky, and pulled out a pink phone. "Yeah, Olympus operator, Get me Apollo! Stat!" She covered the mouthpiece. "I have always wanted to do that!" She went back to urgent Aphrodite. "Apollo! No, this is not a game. Eros has trapped Will in a subconscious dream and… hello? He hung up on me!" Just then Apollo walked in. "Where is he?!" Aphrodite took him to the room pulling along the tray. "You only cared about the bacon, didn't you?" Katie asked. I thought for a moment and she hit me with the pillow. "Pig!"  
Nyssa PoV  
I was still really ticked at Will. I woke up to a really loud scream. I wondered why no one came; quickly remembering the room was soundproof. I looked over to see Will screaming. I could catch some words, including the name Eros. I ran over to Chris and Clarisse's room. "Guys!" I called, I started crying, I was scared for Will. Chris was asleep still, but Clarisse was awake. "What's up Nyssa? Is everything alright?" Clarisse said actually concerned. "It's will, he is in this panic, shock state, I need to keep with him, can you get someone?" She hit Chris. "Yes dear?" He asked. That shocked me and her. He quickly realized what he said and turned red. "Go get Travis and Katie." Clarisse walked to my room to see Will screaming. "I heard him scream Eros." She patted my shoulder. "He will be alright. He is Will Solice for Olympus sake!" "Why are you being nice to me?" I asked her. "Because I felt like it! She said quickly. She walked out of my room and Aphrodite and Apollo came rushing in. I backed up to the corner of the room and dried my tears. Apollo dabbed at his head with a towel and he woke up with a jolt. He started yelling at his father blaming him for the entire mess and locked himself in the bathroom. "That's not a way to treat a father who saved him." Apollo said getting up from the kneeling position he was in. "My son can be very angry when someone continues to be a bully to him. Your son is confused." "Fine, but I can tell that wasn't just about what happened." Apollo vanished. Aphrodite wiped off her skirt. "Come Nyssa dear, were going to eat in Travis and Katie's room." "I'm not hungry." I said. "It doesn't take a truth god to know your lying. You're worried about him, I know. He needs time to process." I sat on the bed and she sat down next to me. She patted my knee. "Come, I have made your favorite, pancake with eggs rolled up in it." "A Hephaestus feast on the run." I laughed at the joke me and my brothers made about our quick meals. She took my elbow and pulled me towards the door. I took one more look back. We ate and messaged Nico. We unfortunately forgot the time zone difference. Here it was 5am, there it was midnight. We whispered his name and he woke up. "What are you people doing up this late?" He asked really sleepily. "It is 5am here. Anyway, what is a force stronger then death?" "I don't know! Jack?" He threw a pillow at another bed and a body moved. A girl sat up. "My daughter is staying over in your room alone?!" Aphrodite screeched. Nico grabbed his ears. Just then another figure moved. Jack's sister Jessie sat up. "You have two of my daughter's in your cabin?!" Aphrodite looked ticked! "No! It isn't what it looks like! Jack was helping me organize some things and to not break camp rules, Jessie came to help too. We didn't realize the time until curfew struck and we were all too tired to run to their cabin so they stayed over. Not like anyone else sleeps here." Nico finished. Reasonable explanation. Hopefully Nico doesn't die by Aphrodite. "Love." Said a voice behind Nico. It was Jack. "A force stronger than death is love." She said. They couldn't see her. Her black hair hiding her in the shadows like Nico. Jessie was much easier to see with her blonde hair. They were much nicer than Drew and her gang. Plus Jack was Nico's girlfriend. Hopefully it stays that way. "Actually yeah! Love is! Remember Orpheus? Love prevailed, and then he was stupid and looked behind him, so love almost prevailed. So love. There is your answer, can we sleep now?" "Yeah, thank you Nico." Katie said politely. Aphrodite was sending death glares to Nico who quickly cleared the message. She left in a mist of perfume. "So, that clears up most of the riddle, but how does 6 turn to 3?" Will asked walking in the room. "Will!" I ran over and hugged him.  
No PoV  
Just then Katie felt a ping in her rear. She was looking at Will. "Oh, William?" Katie said seductively. "I never noticed how gorgeous your blond hair was! I love a blond!" Travis grabbed at his forest brown hair. Just then Nyssa felt the same ping as well as Chris. They were looking straight at each other. "Hey babe, you're pretty smoking!" "You're so hot I could make a sword on you!" "Want to make out?" "Sure!" Chris and Nyssa started locking lips. Clarisse was dumbfounded. Just them her and Travis felt the ping and looked straight at each other. "You're a wild one, aren't you?" "Come on thief, steal me away!" They started kissing too. Will sank to the ground. Katie sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong?" "I lost the love of my life, because of my father." "I'm here baby." Katie hugged him. "You are lucky William Solice. I am letting you without an arrow. You must fix this in 3 days time, or you will be saying I do's with the wrong girl." Said a voice cackling as it faded. Aphrodite poofed back in. I forgot my cart. Oh my Zeus! I worked so hard on those couples and now there ruined!" "You set us up" Will asked. "Will, you're not under his spell?" "No, his punishment is to make me suffer watching this." A lone tear fell down Will's face. "My dream, he warned me about it. But I was so caught up with all that anger built up on my father, I lost it. I failed your mission Aphrodite." "Not yet." She snapped and she changed from her cook outfits to jeans and a button up shirt. "Why did you change?" "Can't beat up a god in a skirt, can I?" She took his hand and pulled him up. We will get you your love back. My son has gone too far. She took out a pair of cop sunglasses. Will stared at her. "Sunglasses make EVERYTHING cooler." She said. "How are we suppose beat him?" "With love." "But that is just in fairytales!" "What is the Odyssey?" "A book. I don't…" "What are the gods?" "Myths. See how this is very…" "Where do you find myths?" "In Literature. Relevant." "You just named 3 pieces of Literature that is real. I can give you much more as well. But Will, just because the story has a happy end doesn't mean it isn't relevant. Unless you related to Ares. Which means blood loss is good, wars are fun. So there happy ending is very different than ours." She smiled. "Because you all haven't admit your feelings yet, which I hoped you would. And jealousy didn't work either, we will have to try showing everyone what their missing. Let's start with Tratie, I mean Travis and Katie." Will gave her a confused look, but did as she said. "What do you mean, me and Travis? I love Will." "You know I hate you guts and want you to die in a pit." Will said. "But Travis there is in undying love with you." "But Willie…" "If you kiss Travis with the amount of love you have for me, trust me you will be much happier." "I trust you Willie, but I will always love you." He walked up to Clarisse and Travis making out and Will Punched Travis clean in the face. "Travie!" Clarisse said. I picked up Travis and told him Clarisse was cheating on him. "What?" "Also, Katie is in undying love with you. You should ditch Clarisse and kiss Katie. I beat it would make you feel better. Kiss her with all you got." "Ok." "Gullible Hermes kid." Will said under his breath. Travis pushed Katie against the wall and kissed her. Will didn't know if it was real or not, but it defiantly looked real."  
Travis PoV  
Clarisse cheated on me? I loved her. Will said Katie really likes me so maybe kissing her could do something. So I did. I walked up to her, pushing her against the wall slightly. Kissing her soft pink lips. She was kind of cute. As soon as our lips met, I felt fire. But it was amazing. Not like kissing Clarisse, I felt something different. I heard two things hit the ground and realized I had been hit by something. I remembered what happened. I kissed Clarisse. Wait, I kissed Clarisse and I'm not dead. Wait I must be, I'm kissing Katie. I pulled off her and looked in her forest green eyes. "Sup Gardner?" I smirked. She blushed. Success! She started to take her arms off my shoulders. "Oh no you don't." I brought my lips back to hers. If I died or not, I don't know. But either way I'm defiantly in heaven.

Clarisse PoV  
My recent boyfriend just started making out with Garden Girl! Seriously?! Just then Rodriguez walked over to me. "Clarisse! Your boyfriend and my girlfriend are making out with other people." I looked over to see Will looking relieved and kissing Nyssa. "I was wondering if to maybe make them jealous, we could…kiss." "Garden girl stole my true love. Yeah, let's do it. Use feeling so it really makes them jealous!" I said. Our lips met and as soon as we started, I couldn't stop. It was bliss. Kissing Travis was wild, kissing Chris, felt save, like he wouldn't push. It was simple but perfect. I felt something fall to the ground. Actually two things, but I didn't care. I remembered kissing Travis! I hope his germs don't kill me. Then I remembered that feeling, the feeling I despise the most, the feeling I haven't felt ever since Selena's, departure. Love. I am in love with Christopher Rodriguez.

Will PoV  
"Hey Nyssa! Come here." I pulled her aside. "What Will? I was kind of busy!" I shut her up. I kissed her. I pulled her waist in and deepened the kiss. It felt so right. I was about to let go when I felt her respond. I heard something fall on the ground. I assumed it was the arrow. "Nyssa. If you want to get married, let's go to the chapel!" "Will! You finally kiss me and you propose? No!" "I was joking Nyssa. Chill. First I would need to ask you to be my girlfriend. But not stupidly, like just asking. So, I will do this." I ran over to the window and opened it. He sat in the window sill. "Nyssa, will you be my girlfriend? If you deny, I might be so heartbroken I would let go!" ""You seriously need o learn how to mellow out. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." "Sorry to intrude your moment, but what about Eros." "Yeah, what about me?" they all turned to see Eros. "I see you broke my curse. Blasted true love. But I haven't given up yet." He grabbed Nyssa's arm and an explosion on his back caused all of us to look away. When we looked back, Eros had angel wings. He flew off. "No!" I hit my wrist and my bow spring into my arms. I shot at Eros. "You think you can shoot down an archer god? You are stupid! Your just like your father!" "I. Am. Not. Like. My. Father!"  
Clarisse PoV  
Will is a psycho! Arrows aren't working. Maybe electricity! "Travis, Chris! Get over here! I told them my plan. They didn't like it, but we needed to do something! The guys made a platform with there arm. I stepped on and they launched me into the air. I stabbed Eros back. Cutting his wings. "Sister! How could you?!" He screamed as he fell to the ground. Nyssa flew out of his grasp. Will caught her. Chris caught me. "One of Ares children's first tasks, hunt flying animals. You would know if you didn't frolic around mommy all day!"  
No PoV  
Katie wrapped vines from a potted plant around him. "Aphrodite! We got your son!" Travis yelled. "You have to get her attention, idiot." Eros said tired. "ok! This will be fun!" he smirked. He grabbed Katie from behind and dipped her and kissed her. "Adorable!" Aphrodite said. "um, Lady Aphrodite, may I speak with your son alone for a moment?" "Sure." They all left the room leaving Will in the room. "Look, I don't care if you hate my father. I am not him. I am William Solace. What my father did was wrong, but instead of punishing the world. Think about this. My mom used to say, people only insult you because there jealous." He grabbed one of his arrows and cut the vine. He held out his hand, and Eros took it. "Most gods would not say this, but thank you William Solace. I see what you mean. I just had a temper tantrum. You are very wise." "Thank you lord Eros." He touched Eros cut winds and he mumbled a silent prayer and they repaired themselves. "Thank you." He climbed out the window. Aphrodite and the rest of the group came in and saw Eros leaving. "Will! How did he escape! We need to catch him!" Katie said. "NO, I have a feeling that Eros won't be a problem anymore." Aphrodite smiled. The prophecy is complete and you all may return to camp." Aphrodite said before vanishing. They went back to camp. "Mommy, he changed me. I will not forget this son of Apollo. Apollo may be my enemy, but William is an allay" "I'm glad my son."

**I hope you like this, but if you hate it, I don't mind. Just don't review. **


End file.
